Romeo's Fury
by Mizra
Summary: The chapter in Twilight titled "Angel" through Edward's POV. Few additions. Please R&R.


Romeo's Fury

_The scene, where Bella is being attacked by James and the Cullens appear just in time. Told in Edward's POV._

**_(My first try at Twilight fanfiction, so please give me honest reviews.)_**

_-----_

A fury that I only knew would be curbed by killing him rang throughout my body. I could hear her last desperate cry and it nearly sent me over the edge. Everything that was in me screamed for her. To keep her alive.

"No, Edward, don't----"

I ran with the speed only available to what I was. The predator in me, the beastly creature I was, took over. I could still smell her scent, even a block away. But it was fading. I couldn't lose her.

My legs pumped as fast as my speed allowed me, and, in a second, was facing the door to the ballet studio. I bust through the doors, and that's when I saw her crumpled, shrunken form laying near a broken mirror on the far side of the room. Had I been human, my knees would have buckled. Blood was spattered across the floor, with a quickly growing pool surrounding the love of my life. The damned creature, James, stood over her, crouched again, readying a final pounce.

I let out a roar, deep and loud, forcing the hunter to turn and face me. Quicker than lightening, I crossed the room, knocking him against the mirrors along the wall. I grabbed his collar, his eyes wild and bloodthirsty, deep ruby; nearly black. A snarl uttered from him, as he struggled to free himself from my grasp.

"Come to play, Mr. Boyfriend?" he said, in another sadistic snarl. I gripped tighter, hearing his collar tear under my hands. "No," I said, through gritted teeth. "I've come to kill you."

James cocked his head to the side, rolling his eyes at me. "You can't. Besides, your little human girlfriend here is bleeding to death. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

I let another snarl rip out from me. I shoved him hard, the glass mirror breaking under the pressure. In less than a second, I felt a hard plant against my stomach knocking me back ever so slightly, sending a thunderous aftershock ringing in the tiny studio and loosening my grasp on him. He took this as his chance and ran to the door, but was stopped short.

_Thank God_, I thought. Two snarling and terrifying vampires stood at the door. Jasper's hand struck James' cheek, sending him reeling back, yowling in pain. Emmett, who was now cracking his knuckles, released a punch hard, sending James into the mirrors again. This time, James stumbled slightly. Both Emmett and Jasper circled him, with Jasper's wicked grin spreading across his face. Emmett took this opportunity and grabbed him by the back, swiftly craning his neck to place a single, venomous bite onto James' neck.

A loud growl of fury and pain rang out, following a high keening sound that trailed off.

I turned and fell at Bella's side. Her sweet scent, fading fast, still knocked me over. The crimson pool around her hips, dripping across her t-shirt and matting her hair with sticky ooze, caught in my nostrils. I had to try hard to not breath too deeply. She still intoxicated me, even now, nearing death. I could hardly contain myself.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I cried, tearless sobbing heaving from my chest. I took her pale hands in mine, cupping her face with my other hand. I brushed her hair from her face. I heard Carlisle's thoughts, as well as Alice's coming closer. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!"

_You need to hurry, Carlisle_, Alice said. _She's pretty bad._

I stroked Bella's cheek, calling for Carlisle when I knew he was close by. Alice followed him, passing by Emmett and Jasper's makeshift pyre of limbs near the corner of the studio. Jasper flashed a wicked, yet satisfied grin to Alice. She smiled grimly back, focusing her attention on the matter at hand. "That was something fun, Jaz, but I was dissappointed," said Emmett, wishing for more of a fight than just a tag team brawl. Then, watching their faces crinkle, and a expression of defeat flash across their faces, Jasper and Emmett walked out, closing the door behind them. I could hear their thoughts. _Sorry, Edward._

But, despite all that I heard around me, my thoughts were centered on Bella alone. "Bella," I simply said, stroking her cheek with the back of my cool hand. She still felt warm. "How is she Carlisle?" I asked, as he kneeled by her, checking her scalp.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," his calm voice told me, honed from years of experience in the medical field. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

I had to let out another howl of rage. If I could have, I would have raised James back from the dead so I could kill him again, taking pleasure in it all the while. No one, and I meant _no one_, was going to hurt her ever again. Carlisle checked over her prone form, telling me there were some broken ribs, too.

Then I heard the most significant sound in the universe. "Edward?" her voice, like a thousand angels, called out to me. I leaned down, stroking her face with one hand and held the other. "Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella?" I said to her, my voice raw. "I love you."

"Edward," my angel said again. "Yes, I'm here," I replied, simply, still holding her hand and stroking her black and purple cheek.

"It hurts," she whimpered, sending waves of fury coursing through me again.

"I know, Bella, I know," I said, trying to soothe her. I faced Carlisle, the anguish evident in my voice. "Can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please," he asked Alice. Her face was grimaced and I knew she was having a hard time with Bella's scent, too. Especially that her blood was pooling around us, making it much more difficult to even be near her. "Hold your breath, Alice," Carlisle said, rummaging in his black medical bag. "It will help."

"Alice?" Bella groaned, her eyelids barely open, mostly due to the deep purple bruises marring her beautiful face. "She's here," I said. "She knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts," she said, barely forming the words. I struggled, knowing she was in pain and there was nothing I could do to alleviate it right then. I would have given anything for her to be whole once more.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop," I said, placing my hand against her cheek once more, caressing it. Her eyes flashed open and she screamed suddenly, flailing her hand around. "My hand is burning!" she cried, hysterical.

"Bella?" my voice was frightened. As if I could be frightened, but when it came to her, anything that would harm her frightened me.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" she screamed, her voice curdling over the last word, thrashing about madly. I reached to restrain her partially, trying to placate her somehow. "Carlisle! Her hand!" I cried, looking at the deep, crescent-shaped marking, still slightly open; no platelets had formed yet over the wound.

"He bit her," Carlisle said, unable to mask his voice, but sounding appalled. I gasped. _That evil son-of-a..._ I clenched my hands, waves of fury rolling off of me.

"Edward, you have to do it," Alice said, rather calmly, as if it was the only option left. "No!" I bellowed, unable to even think about that idea. Bella moaned Alice's name again.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said. My eyes snapped to him. "What?"

Carlisle continued. "See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As he spoke, he worked on Bella's scalp, removing shards of glass.

"Will that work?" Alice asked, unable to keep her voice level. It was strained and unsure.

"I don't know," Carlisle replied. "But we have to hurry."

I couldn't do it. The horrid creature that I was, that we all were, might just overtake me. I might even...

"Carlisle, I..." trailing off my sentence. "I don't know if I can do that," the agony apparent in my voice. If once I started drinking her blood, could I stop myself? She still smelled so lucious, even more so with some of her blood already spilled. Could I really save her, or would I just finish what James started?

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand," he said. Carlisle was presenting a second option, one I refused to even think about, much like Alice had proposed from the beginning.

"Edward!" Bella screamed, still thrashing around, fearful of the fire in her hand, spreading in her arm by now. At that moment, she opened her eyes. Her normally beautiful brown eyes were fearful, pained. What I wouldn't give to be able to save her!

Carlisled called for Alice to get something to brace Bella's leg, hoping to lessen the damage to her already broken femur. He turned to me, his golden eyes fiery. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."

No. I wouldn't let her be changed. Not if I could do something about it. My resolve grew strong, in that instant, and I decided I would save her. There would be no chance that I could... that I ever would... No. I would save her!

Cautiously, but swiftly, I held her wounded hand, placing my fingers lightly on her skin, bracing it, locking it. I bent my head down, placing my lips firmly, yet softly, against the pulse near her wrist and began to save her.

At the first drop, I nearly fell over. Her scent, as I had often wondered and dreamed was much more concentrated and heady. I could taste the venom near the edges of the wound, nothing near the warmth of her skin. I could feel my breath grow shallow and my mind becoming foggy at just this light, floral taste of her blood splashing in my throat. I could taste the venom as well, but as I kept on, I found the bloodlust becoming nearly overpowering. I kept thinking to myself that I needed to stop soon, or I would kill her. I reminded myself of how much I loved her blushing cheeks, her tinkling laughter and that beautiful way she looked in the moonlight.

When I thought of those things, of how much I truely loved this woman that had come into my life, this soulmate that I had waited for over a hundred years for, I could feel my resolve strengthening and, when I tasted the strange odor of the medicine, I was able to pull away.

Bella had stopped thrashing now, her eyes drooping again, becoming sleepy from the morphine. "Edward," she called, slurring her words slightly. "He's right here, Bella," said Alice, patting her forehead.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me..." she trailed off, her voice becoming weaker. Carlisle looked at me. "Is it all out?"

I nodded my head. "Her blood tastes clean. I can tase the morphine," I said, my voice a bit dark, but I felt triumphant. I was able to withstand her blood calling to me and save her. I didn't hurt her because of what I was.

Carlisle asked Bella if the fire was gone and she said yes, thanking me. I told her I loved her and I meant it completely. She panted an "I know." At that, I had to laugh, weakly. She was going to be just fine now. I actually saved her. Carlisle asked her again about her mother, knowing full well what Alice had seen. Reneé was fine. She and her husband were still in Florida. It was all a cruel, sadistic trick on James' part to lure Bella away from us.

Bella then told Alice of something she remembered. James said he knew Alice, that he knew were she came from. Alice's eyes widened and flashed to the video camera on the table. _Again, he makes me angry!_

"I smell gasoline," Bella said, her nose wrinkling in a strange, but adorable way. Carlisle said it was time to move her and, with as much delicacy as I could muster, I deftly lifted her up, cradling her against my chest. "You can sleep, sweetheart," I said to her, making my voice velvet smooth. "I'll carry you."

"Sleep now, Bella."

I carried her to the car awaiting outside. When we appeared in the brightened skies of Phoenix, the open air rustling slightly, I spotted Jasper and Emmett on the far side of the road. Alice ran over to them and told them what to do next. Apparently forming a plan to clean up. They all nodded, Emmett with his usual smile, always ready for something, and walked back to the studio.

Carlisle opened the door for Bella and I. I carefully edged my way into the vehicle, not letting go of her, but keeping her comfortably in my lap, laying against my chest. Her breathing was ragged, but steady. I was glad for that. Alice appeared at the side of the car. "Jasper, Emmett and I are going to take care of things here. Go ahead with Bella to the hospital." She flashed a grin at me. "I already have a plan."

I'm glad Alice had a plan for the evidence. I couldn't even think rationally if I tried. The scent of Bella's blood still called to me; I could hear her delicate pulse beating rhythmically, slightly calming but still as strong as any siren's call. Would I ever quite get used to her? Would I, could I, ever bring myself to save again? I was so close to hurting her. I almost killed her. The woman I loved, murdered by her lover! It sounded cliché, but it was the truth.

As I watched Carlisle drive into the emergency entrance, I made a decision to myself. I would stay here only as long as she wanted me. Only as long as it kept her safe. From my kind. From me.


End file.
